Thoughts of random inspirations
by Liningcorn9
Summary: Small stories of random inspirations that come about from music i find, some poetic, some dark, some heart touching and most of all interesting. Sadly these will be occasional entries. (M for safety because language that randomly pops in, though most of it will seem to be T)
1. Chapter 1

(The song Liquid Cinema - Lights In The Water [Epic Emotive Inspirational Orchestral] is required for the effect of this little story.)

 **Thoughts that come up**

S **cene of someone limping along a dystopian field, he looks about his surroundings. Blinking for a moment with his good left eye.**

...Through the fuckery that has been wrought forth upon me,

I trudge along this world...dealing with the catastrophes that have been brought upon me. Braving the monstrosities sent to me. ...Pushing myself, with unknown reason of why.

With unknown reason how, I continue.

Why it's so imperative i do so.

 **He looks forwards to see someone standing a ways from him. He smiles, slowly remembering.**

She is...She as my anchor to this world I continue to deal with it's atrocities.

To continue to live. To continue to survive in this hell. To live for her.

To not let her life be wasted for what has been given for me to pursue what I have set to do.

 **As he nears, the woman slowly vanishes as she turns to look at the wounded man.**

 **Smiling warmly, and reassuringly.**

On I go...to finish what she helped begin. To finally stop this war of corruption...


	2. Darkness of heart

**Music required for this:** Epic Action | Marvin Allen - Warrior From Heaven

 **Darkness of the heart.**

Upon dark days, The blackness of the human heart shows it's horrid form.

Devastating the mind with sorrow and hatred.

With malice and blackened heart, WE bear our teeth and growl our warnings.

Pain of lose clouds thy mind, only to thicken the blackness that dwell in our hearts.

Hate beckoning for retribution. Reconciliation of what has been broken and lost.

Thus with hate we. We seeing fit to pay the aggressor, paying them full of there cause of our woes. Beckoning our cause as just. To try to break the hollows that embeds itself where our heart once resided. Begging the torments to end...to once more ease our souls, let it be for not otherwise.


	3. Inspiration and Creation

Inspiration, to what come from the random and odd of our surroundings. Painting the way of creation. Creation of the beauty that we hear, see, smell, taste and watch.

May the inspiration be from sound, inspiration of writing, painting.

May it be from sight, letting our souls paint, sketch and draw what flourishes from our minds.

Creating the beauty that covet's our attention, craves our sight. Bellowing it's splendor for our eyes to feast.

May it be from the life's of others that inspires the make of motion pictures depicting the epics of story, to life for many to witness.

Creation of what's set forth of the mind, playing it's hand of the beauty we create for others to be inspired like we that have created. Once a mind dull and expressionless. Filled! With wonders for them to spread of there own. Continuing the cycle for millennia to come. For the continuation of the beauty that surrounds us and play their roles to entice the mind.


	4. Sorrows path

**Song required: Elegy - Lisa Gerrard & Patrick Cassidy**

 **Title: Sorrows path** I woke up. Ears ringing, vision blurred... I could hear voices...voices that sounded familiar. As my vision sharpened, i could distinguish what was going on. Broken buildings...the smell of smoke...sulfur from gunpowder. And...The burning smell of burnt bodies. I could feel pain...unspeakable pain through my body, but the strongest sources of pain were in my left kidney, my left leg. And broken arm. I could also feel a bullet wound in my shoulder too. i struggled to get a breath in me as i laid there in a heap on the dirt.

I heard the muffled voices again...slow...begging. "JOOHHN! JOOOHN! GET UP!" They screamed. That's right. I was running. Running to the escape ship... I painfully looked up. Up ahead to the ship where my friends stood. It was odd seeing them in slow motion. I tried...tried...so hard to get up.

Get up damn it... I thought to myself as i tried again. The pain being almost to great. I could hear gunfire, most likely from Jack protecting the others.

With a determined grunt, I pushed myself up to my knees. I cried out in excruciating pain as the wound throughout my body screamed against my movements. With great pain, i heaved myself to my feet. And began my journey to the ship...seeming so far away. I Shuffled as quickly as my body and my most likely broken leg would let me as i gripped my shoulder.

Just...keep moving...just...keep going...you're almost there...so...tired...so much...pain... I thought with sorrow.

I was almost at the ship...so close to the safe haven...my way off this world with my friends who i considered family. Then a lone gunshot sounded, screaming for my demise as a new and painful hole opened in the lower part of my chest. I refused to go down as i limped on with another cry though somewhat half hearted as most of my energy was stripped away as blood spilt out of my mouth like a demented stream of my life force. My vision began to grow dark and fuzzy again. I reached an arm out as i weakly limped the last few feet before i began to fall. Jack caught me as he was firing on whoever shot me... It'd be so easy to let go right now... I thought meekly as i was dragged on the ship. It's engines letting loose for take off. "John! No please! Don't you dare do this!" I heard Rebecca say, fearing my impending death as she knelt over me on the floor. Tears dropping down her beautiful face...those consuming green pools that would always captivate me...staring down at me with so much misery.

I reached up a weak shaking hand. She gripped it like a lifeline like it would keep me with her as long as she held on. Refusing even the thought to let go of me. "I'm...i'm...so sorry. So. So sorry Re-beca..." I said weakly...I felt cold...coldness seeping through out my body...my mind slowing to a crawl. I moved my grasped hand to her face...feeling and seeing her...One...Final...time "I...love...you..." I choked out with a weak and somber smile...a lone tear running down the side of my face. Finding peace that i'll pass seeing her for the final time. And feeling her soft touch in my last moments. My eyes closed as i let out a soft breath signifying my dreadful conclusion...


	5. There came an Echo

**Hello you wonderful creatures of the impending night. We're sorry to say that one of the chapters to one of the stories is not finished...yet. It's sadly taking a good while for me to get any of it going, between school, things at home, things i get dragged to and motivation. But I present to you another little short story. I've had this one in mind for a while but forgot the full contexts of it.**

 **Vlad: Either away that is said, we hope you like it. And hope it will keep you sated for the next chapters of Odd, how i got here and My zombie story.**

 **Psycho: So read on you sexy bitches! leave on a follow! Fav or review! I'm outtie to get some Sweetie! Woo! Halloween, Fuck yeah!**

 **We'll see you all on the next update, till then Don't do anything too stupid this Halloween.**

 **Vlad: But by all means have fun, and if you feel up to it. Tell us your little story on what goes on tonight. So have fun you little ghouls.**

 **Song: Darksouls OST - Nameless song**

There once came an echo...In the stunting darkness of the mind…

It spoke of the realm beyond it's confines...Beauty beyond it's walls of trepidation of suspicion. The mind, the ever morbid and secluded mind paid no heed to the echo at first. The echo spouted of promises of it escaping it's shackles of dread. Doing away with it's pained. Berating thoughts that brought it here in the first place. Glancing to the lulling words. It's defences shuddering slightly.

Long spans of time flow by with the echos incessant ramblings of coming out and to be with the realm of daylight, joyfulness in the echos tone. Trying to elate the muddled mind. With continuing failure. But...one fateful moment. The mind began to give to the voice. Letting it ease it's hardened walls so painstakingly placed over the years. It's trepidation churning to benevolent reasoning as it listened to the echo that came from the depths of itself blacker then the deepest points of the sea.

While the mind listened, the echo held subtle, cleverly hidden intentions. As it continued to carefully ruin the defences of the mind. Influences seeped in like water through a ship's hold. The mind never noticed as it continued it's reverence of attentiveness. Losing itself to the offers the echo let fly in the minds domain. The mind felt a slow suffocation seep through it's enclosure. It didn't know what was happening as the sensation grew. Dark malevolent cackling could be heard. In it's dark recesses of it's dominion. It screamed. Screamed like a wild animal before the slaughter.

The echo's laughter grew ever more as the minds screams slowly became haphazard gurgles, as it did it's damndest to erect it's fortifications. The echo continued to strangle the mind with it's manics. It's control drooling over the mind...stifling it's life and to encroach it's host...


	6. Multi poem catastrophe

Multi poem catastrophe - made in ten different styles

My anger's dark and muddled like crimson iker.

My hate ready like a soldier, who is ready to pull the trigger upon his foe. Rounds screaming there escape from there cartridges and out the barrel.

Numbness to the disgust with the act like a thousand needles jabbing at my skin. Watching with a thousand days wait, being lifted by this moment.

The blood cascading to the earth as the man stood, while i glared with a manic grin.

My, my, what a wonderful sight to see, my, my what a sight to behold.

Racing to there target, cutting and jabbing. Ripping and tearing through one side to another. Leaving a nice hole to see through.

Crazy and unbound my mind may be! Chains and locks shatter off me to run free!

Drop and splat the corpses drop and lay flat.

The bellowing chorus of copper covered lead flying out over the field of battle.

Nevermore to be to what enkindled thy wrath.


	7. Soldiers act

**I know this is a really short one this time, but i hope you all like it.**

 **Inspiration: Veteran's assembly at my school. 11/10/2016**

No matter how damning the act.

The warriors that pay tribute upon the act.

Though it may bring disgust, it is seen as righteous by the men and women sent to defend their land.

They go afar to bring harmony for others to soon enjoy out of the chaos of the stricken.


	8. The old are tasked to nurture

The old are tasked to nurture the minds of the young.

Giving them knowledge of the world where the rest resides.

The old should tell the young stories to entice there minds to imagine.

They should teach them manners so they can be kinder to others.

They should teach them wonders of the world, to have them help better the world the old live in.

They should teach the young to solve problems to stimulate there clay like minds.

They should help the young cope with the world, for it is a cruel and an unforgiving place the old live in.

Filled with many dark things. To many to count and even more to spawn.

But, with the kind actions of the old that they can help shape the kind hearts all the young poses. To help them create a kinder generation then the times of the old.


	9. The young are tasked with to many things

The young...are tasked with many things.

Some are tasked with too many for one to accomplish.

Some are tasked with little.

Though. Regardless with the amounted tasks.

They do them, regardless of want or need.

Since most are told to do so in order to survive.

To survive in an ever crueler world that grows darker by the day with lights spread so thin in number and size.

For some...the art of atrocity is the only way they can live in this world of contradicting malice and kindness.

Some are manipulated by old evils...pulling strings in this manipulative and contridictive puppet show.

Many struggle.

A many too great to count that just want to get by in life and live happily.

But many's hopes are destroyed in there attempts in our deceitful world of hate.


	10. Men and women's stigmatic stereotyping

Men are held in a stigmatic stereotype.

There always held in high expectations of to be successful, to be stoic in tough times.

Not let their feelings get a hold of them. Always be professional, you can only love this kind of girl and so on.

As boys grow into men, these times of contrary formalities and hypocrisy.

They are hated upon for being a little feminine. Or are held account for always staying home because they don't want to deal with the world for a time.

Always nitpicked on so many things big and small and insignificant. Some are chastised for wearing black and being called "emo" or something a like.

And with that nit picking, many crumble...a good portion go into depression. Some grow apathetic. And another sum go with drinking booze to help quell there feelings.

Some...even entertain the thought of, maybe the world doesn't need them and that nobody will miss them and be thankful there rid of them.

All because of this ever so judgemental society, with media garbled up by pop stars,

manipulating a good portion of thinking.

Now with women...many are taught to be pretty, and you can't go out without having some makeup or they'll be chastised for being 'ugly' or something else distasteful.

There made to think there always to be girly and always have this perfect unobtainable hourglass figure they see in media and shows.

There always belittled if they don't have this specific pair of shoes you're uncool if you don't have this purse or if you don't have this dress you're lower then dirt compared to "pretty" girls.

Girls grow up hating there body for what it is and do drastic things just to fit in that group of snobby girls that hate on everyone else because they aren't like them.

And with that they end up like the men, drinking there sorrows away getting blackout drunk, or slowly dying because you want to be skinny like that one girl that's and anorexic. Some turning to drugs, just to let them out of this reality for a short time.

Some…aligning themselves with the thought that they end it all, so they can be finally be in be in peace.

With both, they say they can't do what the other can't. Who says a guy can't be pretty? Who says a girl can't dress tomboyish and look good in it?

Who says they can't be themselves and have fun with the situation. Both can do just about anything the other can do, looking however the hell they please doing it.


	11. To be of what?

**inspiration:** **Zack Hemsey - No Man's Land (Epic Emotional Dramatic Vocal)**

To be or not to be…

Tis be a question asked by a either a few, or a many.

To be peaceful, or be malicious. To be caring? Or hateful? To feel in our gray and blackened world? Or to be numb to our daily atrocities?

The fragility of peace is a black ebing flow of malice upon our darkening world of false normalcy and tenuous peace...if it could be held as such given our dark circumstances.

Upon our darkened thoughts. The frailty of peace that we've kept can crumble from but a snowflakes touch. Hatred that knows no end of it's damning seas that bubble up from it's trenches of malice.

Ever encroaching any jubilance that we struggle so heartily to obtain! Ever drown hopes in this world to stave off the darkness that churns in our primal hearts.

Clawing at it's boundaries to release it's predatory hunger. Wearing at it's confines to kill once more in our concrete and wood caverns that rise so tall that they blot the sun given how where you stand.

Truly as it be, the highrise resembles our society in it's mighty height it has accomplished. Though it may be. With explosive enmity it will crumble as our standpoint in our world we choose to tear asunder with our growing venom with one another of ever petty things.

From where we stand...why can't we know no more such peace like the comfort of sleep upon our beds…?


	12. Grandeur and Dreams

**Grandeur and Dreams**

Inspiration: Fantasy Medieval Music - Cry of the Dragons

Myths can appear from tales of grandeur of heros gone past from centuries ago, myths being the aged retellings of a great beast that bore terror upon the lives of a city of people.

Tellings of a great hero that came and befell the mighty creature with a mighty battle between claw and steel, telling forth of the hero's trials till the point to the battle that cometh.

Or the myth be of a benevolent god, loved dearly by it's people that gladly worship it. But be it upon one day a great atrocity befalls the people that angers the god with a thunderous rage.

Either cursing it's once proud subjects or outright annihilating them for the imputence of one.

But...with a dream...oh what dreams cometh to man. Born of the high and the lowly, there be small dreams with many, and with some, an immense dream comes one of either fame fortune...or...with there hopeful and generous of hearts.

They tasks themselves with helping others then just themselves. Bringing about an embetterment of themselves and the people they treat.

Be it treating of emotion or of wounds small and grave. They take upon the challenge to soothe and aid the broken that come come upon there doorstep with the request to remedy there pain.

And with a warm and gentle smile they kneel down and help with the best of there care they can provided.


	13. Fantasy and Imagination

Inspiration: Celtic Music - Mists of Avalon

With the genre of fantasy and the spark of imagination, worlds a plenty are created with people and creatures are created both beautiful and abysmal.

Kind and coal hearted. Gentle and wrathful. Heros of mighty power are spawned from imagination into the realm of fantasy and wondrous creatures big and small to be either befriended or to be slayin.

Upon a mighty quest the hero walks, helped on behalf of allies or be he alone to his effort for a magic to save his world as he knew it from a mighty being of dark magics that is bent upon ending the world and shaping it to there image. Though some heroes aren't so kind hearted and have to be spurred to the task set before them.

And so with enchanted steel and enchanted armour they steal there nerves for the task ahead for them to conquer. What awaits...only the author of the fantasy can tell. Not of words but of thought to the happenings of the world set in peril.


	14. The Sorrowful Seas

**Title for a sea goers song to be. The Sorrowful Seas. Lyrics goes to** **Pirate Love Song - Black Heart**

From black seas they toil from there journey, expanses of dark waters rage and swell. Froth and churn.

Bellowing the aching hearts that sail on through.

The seas bellow and protest.

The dark passage of liquid churning our path. Mighty men set upon this journey long ago.

Oh how they've waited so to return. Alas the hopes are dashed away like ashes upon the pyre.

Woe it be upon there travels.

Stuck upon the ship, storm brewing and thundering. The expansive seas churning there hate for those that pass. Willing to end the tired souls. Woe it be on this dark night.

Be this dark night it all ends.

Be it this dark hour the waves finally turn us over to the chilling waters below. We who sailed for too long.

Let it end to night. May the waters below calm our darkened souls. May they rest peaceful after this dreadful night. Let it rest without fright.

Dark it be these seas, they slosh there welcoming embrace. Though it be cold, the sea welcomes us so.

May we let go, may we let go.

On to the other side we go.

Let it be so our souls rest now...


	15. Catastrophe languini

**A recipe poem I forgot I had.**

First start off with a cup of bloodshed, then mix with a clove of diced malice. Add a tablespoon of hate and sorrow. Mix thoroughly on medium heat. Next, saute two pounds of deceit, add killing intent to help saute the deceit. Till the deceit turns into an even murder, add into the pot and cover for 15 years.

When hellish acts boil and somber reason boils up. The catastrophe is almost done. Finally serve with a drizzle of sin for a sinfully delectable horror.


	16. Frutition

**Song needed: Beautiful Music: LIFE FINDS A WAY | by Robin Gogberg**

Fruition. The thing we hope are hopes and dreams come too. From our small beginnings, we strive for what's ahead. trying our very damnedest to accomplish our task we've set upon through the difficulties known through life as we know today.

Never to give in to the overbearing stress that comes with our devotions. ever seeing the next day as something to strive and seek for. seeing as the next chance to continue headlong in our own journey's to our successes.  
Brandished with a smile and a firm spirit, we march on! Continuing to do better then yesterday.

To do greater tomorrow! So, with determination we walk on the beaten and overgrown path we trek. On we go for our own fame and fortunes.

Onwards to greatness and prosperity. And to many of incredible importance. Our own happiness to be, happy through our life's journey. Proud of our accomplishments. And happier still with our companions we recruited on our tough upon one day, we may leave peacefully. With a joyful smile on our tired and weathered faces. Knowing. Our lives we're a grand adventure. Ready for something even more wonderful in the next adventure, when we close our eyes for the final time.


	17. Darkness to journeys of hope

**Song needed: Epic Vocal Music: GUARDIAN ANGEL | by Elias Nilsson (feat. Claudie Mackula)**

* * *

From once thee come from darkness. Be broadened by the light of hope that strewn thy heart as it be. From your chilling sorrows be warmed by the warming heart that will bring you courage in these loathsome times.

Let he who hath will to stand do so with the strength from within. Let he who that stand not falter from the pressure that will befall thy shoulders. May your sword in hand be able to banish the wicked that block thy path. Let not stand in the way to victory of the peoples you vow to protect.

Lest it be for nothing that you hold your ground against the odds that weigh heavily upon you. Step forth. Be not afraid from what could happen. Let it be known you stand tall and bring forth the fury of the slain before you. May your blade be true to your endeavor. May your blows be mighty against the defenses the enemy shall forge to hinder your advance. Let not this and anything before you stop you. Let not the evils who stand to end aspiration deny you your quest. May your journey prosper and may you good fortune and good luck to the battles ahead of you.

Be strong and lose not hope in your quest.


	18. Hate and deceit of fellow man

**Song needed: Most Epic Music Ever: "Sunder" by Really Slow Motion**

 **People that are waiting for updates on the stories. I'm very sorry upon the wait for you all. Many things have been catching my attention to prevent my writing. And...the overlaying want as well, since the thought of doing them kind of distances itself from my mind so to speak. Though, I will have a chapter to Odd, how i got here, soon. In about maybe a week or two. Maybe sooner, it's all random with my mood upon doing it. And with that. Do enjoy this new poem. Leave a comment, follow or if you really like these. Pop on a fav while your here. Till next time You wonderfully terrible people!**

* * *

Hate.

A thing that drives man to many deeds great...and evil. Hate is the practitioner of deceit. And with that deceit comes the folly of our brothers. Whom we fought with from with in dark times. That deceit causing mistrust with one another. Creating a peril that could of been so easily avoided.

Clouding the judgement of one another to cause pain. Irrefutable pain causing an everlasting sorrow from a cause spawning from there hate. That hate then being pointed to themselves for there treacherous act they committed to the person on the ground staring back with cold unblinking eyes.

The men that are on there knees sitting in anguish. Trying to figure out why, oh why they did this. And wishing to turn back on what happened. Wishing to have there brother stand with them again. Though never more as there life seeps into the soil. There soul in ever questioning confusion.

Only asking. Why…? Never more to be close to any as they destroy themselves from within. Ever reflecting at the petty thing that caused this bourden. Forever reminded in there dreams of what they done. Forever to be haunted by there misdeed...


	19. Sadness to a dark end

**Song needed: Daylight's end | Music - League of legends**

* * *

Sadness. A horrible thing. The one thing that can destroy anyone from the inside out. Hurting more then any wound could muster over time. A terrible thing that can weigh on the heart so heavily one could not move because of there sorrow. Caused from the loss of one, or the loss of many. Some may handle it better then others. Then there are some...who do not have the luxury as do the others. Only finding a way to rid of the sadness that eats there heart, slowly and dastardly. Going with the methodicalness of a torturer enjoying his trade with a mirth that sickens others to no end.

With the ones who dwell and wallow, to which they couldn't find an outlet to bring back there state of mind. Finding release with the fibers of a rope around there neck, constricting the life giving air. Slowly ebbing there pain as they dangle from there noose. Others finding quick bliss from life with a tool made for killing long ago from a distance. Finding the bullet better then the rope.

As well are a few that come to the ledge or an overhanging bridge to the water or pavement below. Thinking the impact from both will be quick and painless, watching the world fly by as they descend. A deathly calm finally taking there forms as the wind whisks by there ears before silence with a sickening crunch. Signifying there demise.

Then there are the ones that find the middle ground as they use a blade, letting there force of life spill from there neck. Running a crimson river down there chests to pool beneath them, as they silently weep for the last time as they struggle to gasp there last breaths of this world to join the next.


	20. The Feeling Of War

Inspiration: Most Epic Aggressive Hybrid-Orchestral Music Ever | album ''Evolution'' by Revolt Production Music (The first song)

* * *

 **The Feelings Of War**

The ways of war does not change, only how it's done. From small things that lead up… or to an out right monstrosity of action placed upon someone, or something of value.

With war, there is only hate, deceit and alienation. With this, when the opposer of the cause is alienated...killing them becomes child's play, acts of violation are easier to accomplish while contempt flourishes.

Guiding the choice to mangle the enemy becomes a more viable choice then letting them live to have another chance to try to take your life.

Though some detest these acts...then with the majority that comes. They enjoy killing...seeing the man before them on the ground, drowning in their blood as the soldier grins at his work.

His weapon, the brush. The blood of thy enemy the paint...and the ground as the canvas set before them.

They yell their battle cries lusting for more slaughter to fill their insatiable bloodlust. Seeing to paint the ground crimson with their foe. The craze of battle too difficult to abstain. The crave of bloodshed too enticing. The act of killing, ecstasy for them.

Following their killing intent to fill their fix for blood. Any way possible. With true of aim from a gun, or with a spectacular display of fire with explosives...or...with the route of the blade to truly see the terror of the opposition, to relish the disdain in the other man's eyes.

To laugh maniacally at there dying attempts. Oh what wonderful monsters war births, to unleash our inner demons for survival and for the fabulous display of death on the field to pile more corpses for the abstract art of death and horror.


	21. Vikings blood prayer

**Song of creation.** **Adam Sherer - Into The Abyss [Dark Orchestral Action]**

Head long he bellows his war cry. Sounding a challenge to the opposition before him. Each step a ripple of madness and anger.

Bloodlust clouding thy mind, persistent in the call of carnage. Depts of crimson be payed this day. For the monstars cage has shattered. The demons with in, free to roam and unleash there terror. All deemed enemies fall this day for the reckoning cometh. The grounds stained black with blood, and atrocities fulfilled, massacre my penance. Blood my payment, and rage my conduit. And insanity my practitioner for the iker spattered journey ahead.


	22. Befall the ones who castacorruptedshadow

**Most Epic Music Ever: "No Retreat, No Surrender" by Audiomachine (I had to shorten the chapter title a bit)**

* * *

Befall the corrupted mighty for us to stand higher, may we who are draped in the shadow of these tyrants be brightened by our hopes in this belittling and sorrowful darkness. Freedom and happiness repressed, a normal outing casted in fear for what's to come. The pawns of beings of hate and deceit. Here be that few that stand up and work in these shadows, dire courses of action used to help others escape the hell that is grasped around the throat of hope. En masse we stand and grow, we bring forth the light to slay the source of the dark and unjust.

Together we stand, together we live. Be it so to fail, together we fall with family and friend in the effort we bring down the shadows shroud. May the many more that come finish, to what is started if to be we fail.


End file.
